


Fire Emblem Adult Oneshot Collection

by Clandestine_Dragon



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fire Emblem Kink Meme, Het, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clandestine_Dragon/pseuds/Clandestine_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of oneshots for many different Fire Emblem pairings of an adult nature. The first chapter is a general fic, safe to read for anyone, so from there you can more easily choose what pairing you want to read and what pairings you want to avoid. More to come as I write them. I may or may not be open to requests, but I have preferences, after all.</p><p>Slash, Het, and Femslash will be all included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Departure Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> I am open to requests, but don't get your hopes up too much. I have pairings I like, love, hate, and just can't write.
> 
> Yes, I posted this first chapter on FF.net, if you've read it before. No, I didn't steal it.

"Okay, now Serra, switch your mend staff with Priscilla's heal staff."

"Umm, why? Mend is better than healing, and I think I deserve this one!"

"Because; your mend has 8 uses left, and her heal staff has 16 uses left and her mend staff has 8 uses left and I'm trying to conserve money and space without being wasteful!"

"'Uses'…whaaa?"

"Now, Hector, sell the one use Wolfbeil and trade your hand axe for Bartre's hand axe."

"Mark…what is the point of all this? I'm seriously not selling this axe."

"DO IT NOW! We have limited space." Everyone continued staring at the frazzled looking tactician. Mark ignored his troop and merely mumbled under his breath. "God I can't wait for chapter 13x…."

Hector raised a brow. "Chapter?" he inched closer to Eliwood. "You didn't mention he was a nut case…."

The red-head chuckled nervously. "I didn't know…Lyn never mentioned his…eccentricities."

"Alright, let's do this! No one better die again!"

"Again…?"


	2. Boyd/Ulki - First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyd/Ulki, in which Boyd is nervous, Ulki is made to act uncharacteristic, and someone loses their virginity.

“Ulki?” Boyd speaks quietly, far more than he speaks normally to his fellow mercenaries. The hawk knows the Beorc does this for _him_ , and he still can’t quite comprehend why, but he knows he’s grateful. No one has ever really done that before – deliberately changed their normal habits to fit him.

The hawk doesn’t think his heart has pounded like this in at least fifty years, possibly more. “What is it, Boyd?”

The green-haired warrior is sitting cross-legged across from him, using some kind of powder he borrowed from Zihark on his axe. He has some smudges of it on his nose, and his fingers are covered in oil from where it leaked around the cloth in his hand. Ulki allows himself to appreciate the strange attractiveness of it; he figures it’s alright. Though they haven’t really announced anything to anyone – not even Boyd’s brothers, or Janaff – the two had come to a wordless understanding of where their interests in each other had lead.

So Ulki watches, almost intently enough to give Janaff a run for his money, and he notices that Boyd isn’t quite looking at him anymore, and even looks nervous. It also appears that he’s rubbing an already-smooth part of the axe. “Boyd?”

The young man jumps, eyes widening briefly and a small flush going over his cheeks. “Uh…I wanted to ask…maybe it’s a stupid question, I ask a lot of those, apparently but….” He finally looks up, looking nervous. It’s strange, because he’s normally confident, and Ulki isn’t sure how he feels about this expression. “Ulki are we…uh…together?”

The brunet blinks. Well, he _thought_ it had been a wordless understanding.

“Oh no, that was stupid, wasn’t it?” Ulki was inclined to agree, “You aren’t interested in me like that, I uh…” the Hawk frowned, no longer inclined.

“We are.”

“I – Huh?”

Ulki gave him his best ‘you are foolish, Beorc’ stare. “I had been under the impression that we are indeed ‘together’.”

“Oh, uh, right.” Boyd sat back down from where he had been ready to leave. “…Right.”

Now the silence was just awkward, and normally Ulki did like quiet time. “And?”

“H-Hm?” The warrior looked up, marginally confused.

Ulki repressed a weary sigh. “There must have been a reason for bringing that up?” Understanding flashed in green eyes, and all of a sudden, Boyd looked nervous again, once again a light pink tinge on his cheeks. “Wasn’t it you that said our walls must come down?”

The young man nodded silently, looking a little ill. “Have you…you…when was the last…have you ever. Oh, that’s just stupid, Boyd…of course he…”

“Boyd.”

“I’ve never had sex!” the younger man blurted, and Ulki froze. For that matter, so did Boyd. “That’s…not exactly how I wanted to say that.” The greenette smacked his head. “I mean…when did you last…? No, too invasive. Urghh.”

The hawk quickly calmed down, feeling too endeared by the young Beorc’s awkward phrasing to stay tense. Not to mention the warm feeling in his gut from just the word ‘sex’ being uttered from Boyd’s lips.

“Sixty years.”

“Huh?” Boyd’s nervous tirade came to a stop.

“Since my last serious relationship.” Ulki reiterated. “But I have lain with another more recently, without ties.” He paused. “I’m not entirely sure how long it’s been, the days have blended together.”

Boyd nodded nervously, looking entirely like he still wanted to speak, but didn’t know how to phrase it.

For once, it was Ulki doing the most talking, and he felt strange doing it. But this was Boyd. He felt that Boyd needed him to keep talking this time. “You wish to have sex.” He added quieter. “With me.”

The younger man was burning brighter, but now there was an eager energy to the way he nodded. “Y-yeah.” He swallowed thickly. “I mean uh…You know.”

Ulki smiled, if only to calm the younger man’s nerves. “I do know. Perhaps it would be beneficial to retreat to my tent. …Lest one of your brothers come looking at inopportune times.”

For a minute, the Beorc looked shocked. “Now?” at Ulki’s nod, he grinned, blinding. “Okay!” he jumped up, waited only for the older man to do so as well, and then ran in the direction he knew the hawk’s tent to be. Ulki couldn’t help the smile this time as he followed at a pace that didn’t betray his own eagerness.

\----

Once they had both settled in the tent, and Ulki had closed the flap – an action not that out of the ordinary for the hawk on a normal day – there was a brief silence. Boyd nervously glanced at the older man, looking a little lost. “So uh, what should we…er, I, do?”

The hawk shook his head, amused. “Just follow my lead, Beorc.” He crossed the distance between them, pressing his lips to Boyd’s, swallowing the startled gasp that escaped. He silently urged the warrior to raise his arms, separating long enough to undo the harness around his upper body and pull off his red shirt. Once his skin was bare Ulki pressed their lips back together, admiring with his fingers the other male’s musculature. He was quite so for both his age and being a Beorc.

When he brushed a finger delicately across a nipple he was rewarded with a low groan and pulled away to assess his lover. Green eyes were going hazy, while a goofy smile spread across his lips. Then the teen seemed to gather himself and started tugging at Ulki’s tunic. “Hey, you have to strip down too.” He added, “Fair’s fair.”

“Very well.” He aided in the young warrior’s disrobing attempts, and soon was left with just pants, same as the man astride him. For a moment they looked at each other.

Ulki could feel heat and anticipation building up already as he admired the other man. Boyd smiled crookedly. “You really are handsome, you know that?” The hawk was aghast to realize he was blushing, after all these years. “Wow, are you-?”

The older man cut off the younger with his lips, pushing him to lay on his back, mouth working to keep the other silent. It worked well enough when Boyd wrapped his arms around his waist, fingers curiously running along his wings. Ulki shivered at the touch, pulling away to whisper against the younger man’s lips. “How do you want to do this?”

“Huh…?” the warrior looked up, flushed and confused.

Ulki sighed, realizing the young man was more uninformed than he had thought. “Penetration.”

The man, or perhaps boy now, blushed even harder at the word. “I um...”

“Or we could skip that for now and simply-”

“No!” they both jumped at the sudden exclamation, Ulki’s ears twinging a bit. “…Sorry. No, I’d like to experience that.” He shuffled a bit, looking away bashfully. “I don’t mind either way.” He looked up through his lashes. “I’ll leave it up to you?”

Ulki nodded. “Thank you for your trust.” He pulled back then, stripping off his pants all the while, taking note of Boyd’s intent stare. “I thought you said ‘fair’s fair’?”

“Oh, right.” He moved to undo his own belt and Ulki found himself unable to look away from the slow lowering of beige cloth. He swallowed thickly at the first sight of his young lover’s cock, fingers twitching momentarily. Boyd was half-hard, and he itched to make the length even fuller. When they were both fully naked, neither knew quite what to do.

“Ulki…?”

Ulki shook his head to clear it at the boy’s hesitant inquiry, looking nervous. It wasn’t a look that fit him, and the hawk didn’t like it. “You are also very attractive.” The pleasant blush returned and Ulki once again pressed into him, making a quick decision as their lips mashed frantically.  “Do you have that oil from before?”

“Yeah?” Boyd panted against him. “In my belt pouch.” Ulki reached below them to retrieve it. “What are you going to-” The hawk kissed him again, effectively distracting him. Blindly, he managed to open the bottle coating his fingers in it. Once the bottle was safely on the ground away from their bodies, he reached behind him, tracing a part of him he hadn’t allowed another to touch in a while.

He actually hadn’t slept casually for quite some time, now that he thought about it. It’d been even longer since he’d been below someone. But this was Boyd; the honest, caring, welcoming Beorc he had befriended. Slowly, he breached himself, hissing into the warrior’s mouth when he reached his knuckle.

Boyd pulled away, looking concerned. “What’s wrong…?”

“Nothing.” Ulki said quickly, and the green-haired man only frowned in deeper concern. He pressed in another finger just as the younger man seemed to pick up on his left hand stretched behind him.

“Ulki?” he had peered over the hawk’s shoulder, eyes going darker when he noticed just what that hand was doing. The burning in Ulki’s stomach grew hotter at that, finger deepening, a huff escaping his lips. “Then you’re….” Boyd trailed off. “Doesn’t that feel strange?”

“…It has its own appeal.” The hawk grunted out. Boyd nodded, not really understanding, but eyes entrapped on his busy finger. “…Do you want to feel?” the warrior looked up, excitement shining in his eyes.

“It won’t…hurt you?”

“So long as you take it slow.”

Boyd nodded, grabbing the oil as Ulki sat up to allow the greenette more leverage. Once the warrior was sitting next to him, he once again hunched over, pressing his finger in deeper. “Go ahead.” Ulki allowed quietly and the greenette nodded, face serious, a fire burning in his eyes.

The younger man did as Ulki had asked, slowly circling a finger around his sphincter, brushing along his knuckle. He pressed at the edge, then paused. “This okay?” at the hawk’s nod, he pressed in, drawing a groan through grit teeth. “Y-You sure?”

After a moment of getting accustomed once again, he murmured. “Keep going.”

He could feel the younger man’s hesitance, but the warrior obeyed, finger wiggling in. The younger man didn’t have any direction or any pattern, his touch was pure curiosity and eagerness, but when he brushed against Ulki’s prostate, he immediately took note.

“Y-You just moaned.” Boyd said, voice strained with need. He pressed into that spot once more, keeping his finger then and Ulki moaned again, louder this time. When the warrior started rolling the pad of his finger against it, the hawk snapped.

“That’s enough.” Before Boyd’s confusion could change to hurt, he added. “I’m ready enough.” The warrior once again looked lost, so he instructed further. “Kneel there.”

Boyd nodded, kneeling in front of Ulki, who took a quick breath before straddling him, legs resting on the floor behind the man. “Tell me if you become uncomfortable.”

“Shouldn’t it be you that-” the warrior cut off with a groan when Ulki took him into hand, spreading the last of the oil on his hand. Deftly, he guided the other man’s cock to his entrance, taking note of the faint tremble in the frame beneath him. “Ulki….”

The head pressed inside, and then the hawk was easing downwards, drawing an even louder moan from his lover. It wasn’t quite as difficult to get readjusted as he had thought it would be.

When he was seated fully he met Boyd’s glazed stare. “You’re…quite large.” He pressed a kiss to the man’s lips when another blush spread, a warmth in his chest. He did a quick, testing bounce, and pulled away, watching Boyd’s face.

His face was squeezed into a pleasured grimace, mouth slightly agape and eyes closed. Ulki let out a shaky sigh, wrapping his arms around the younger man’s large shoulders. “Just a moment more.”

Boyd just whimpered, legs tense.

Once he was sure he was ready Ulki lifted himself up, drawing a helpless sound from the man beneath him, before dropping again. That was definitely a shorter transition than he had expected. The dull burn had faded, replaced by the full feeling only achieved here, in this intimate act. Without the discomfort it was that much easier to get into the movements. Soon enough he had built up a steady movement, a mix of sliding and rocking that quickly drew out sounds from the both of them.

“Ulki that’s…holy…wow.” Boyd was choking out, and Ulki almost agreed.

It only took a few more movements and then the warrior was gripping his hips and helping him move up and down even faster. Ulki groaned into his young lover’s neck, the roughness pushing him that much closer.

Boyd was panting into his ear, the sound soft, but magnified by his hearing. Ulki knew he was close, and said as much – or at least he got close enough that Boyd understood. “Y-yeah…me too.”

They picked up the pace, Boyd nearly lifting him off his lap entirely, and Ulki pressing back down just in time, sounds obscenely loud to Ulki, and maybe even so for anyone in the nearby vicinity. Boyd let out a particularly loud moan, and the hawk knew he had reached his peak by the warmth that had spread inside of him. He pressed the palm of his hand over the head of his cock and he was following the warrior quickly.

For a few minutes they leaned against each other, eyes closed and breathes heavy between them. Then, Boyd murmured bashfully. “Legs are falling asleep…” Ulki slid off quickly at that.

“My apologies.”

The greenette gave him an incredulous look. “Don’t apologize…That was….” He grinned softly, stretching his legs out.

Ulki watched him. “It was…?”

Boyd shrugged. “Way more than I thought it’d be…and I was expecting something pretty great.” He chuckled, and Ulki couldn’t help but let out a soft, brief one of his own. Boyd opened his mouth, no doubt about to comment on the rare sound, but the hawk cut in.

“I’m glad you are satisfied.”


	3. Ike/Lethe - A Tight Squeeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ike/Lethe
> 
> Lethe is impatient, Ike regrets their distance, and they do something about the frustration.

“Come on, Lethe, I’m sorry.”

“Hmph.” Violet eyes narrowed in on the blue-haired mercenary as the cat spun around. “I can’t believe I fell for such a simple trap. If you hadn't been distracting--.” She stopped, a bright red to her cheeks. “We would never have fallen in here! I’m humiliated. Lyre must _never_ know about this. And especially not Ranulf, he’ll never let it go.” She hissed at the very thought of the teasing cat finding out about their, _her_ , little mishap.

Ike bit back a grin at the woman’s irritation, finding it endearing, but that wouldn't help. “To be fair, they hid the hole really well….”

“Maybe to your weak Beorc eyes, but I've been looking out for traps all my life!” she shook her head. “The shame of it. To be caught like a common animal.”

Lethe was starting to look legitimately miserable and Ike immediately felt bad. “Lethe…hey, everyone gets distracted.” She glanced at him out of the corner of her narrowed eye. “Even a great Laguz warrior like you has to slip up sometime, right? And what’s a little hole? Our targets are bound to notice by morning and then its two birds with one stone. Efficient, just how you like it.”

The cat sighed. “Why are you seeing good in this, Ike?” the cat shook her head before she looked up at Ike again. “Thank you.”

The blue haired mercenary merely smiled.

“There’s no point in standing here all night, I guess.” The orangette lowered herself to the ground, the mercenary quick to do the same. Once the mercenary had brought out a lantern and Lethe had brought out a portion of fruit, bread, and meat, they set about eating for the first time since they took this job.

It had been a simple one, Ike was initially going to bring Boyd, but Ranulf, Lethe, and Mordecai had made an unexpected visit. So it was decided that Lethe would join in on the simple mission of wiping out some troublemakers in the region.

With Lethe’s help, tracking had been easy, but for some reason she had been slipping up in the last hour. “What had you so distracted, by the way?”

The cat paused at the sudden question. Then she shrugged. “As loathe as I am to admit it, since we were in the middle of a mission, I was thinking about the last time we slept together.”

Ike choked on the piece of fruit he had taken a bite of.

“This is why you need to take the time to cut it up, Beorc.” She shook her head in exasperation, taking the liberty of cutting up the rest of the fruit in front of him with her knife. All the while the mercenary was trying to take control of his breathing and racing heart.

“W-what?!”

She looked up at him, taking note of the shock in his eyes, and realized just why he had choked. “Are you embarrassed thinking about it?”

Ike shook his head. “No, I’m not. I just wasn't expecting that….”

“You asked.”

“That’s…very true.” He smiled crookedly. “And people call me blunt.”

Lethe nodded. “But you are, it is one of the qualities I am fond of.”

The mercenary tried not to show his embarrassment at the praise and quickly pressed on. “So you were thinking about that, huh? It has been awhile.”

“It has. We often don’t see each other, so great the distance is.” She frowned at that, clearly perturbed, and Ike had to agree. “Have you considered the king’s offer?”

Indeed he had. “Most everyone is in agreement that that would be a welcome move. In fact we've been making plans to do so just recently.” Lethe perked up at that. “It’s still a ways away though.” The disappointment was covered up, but it was still there. “So…you really miss it _that_ much?”

Lethe gave a hiss of annoyance. “That’s not all I’m thinking about!” her face smoothed out, a sigh escaping her. “But I am thinking about it.”

“What, are you in heat again?” Ike wasn’t entirely against that. Last time had been…something else.

“No, that doesn’t happen regularly, I’m a grown cat!” she scowled, offended by the very thought. “I just miss the closeness.” Ike felt a pleasant warmth at that. “Now that I think about it, we’re very close right now.” Her eyes lit up at that, a smirk crossing her lips.

“Here?” here being a tiny hole just big enough for the two of them.

Lethe shrugged. “Why not here? We’re alone, aren't we?”

He raised his arm and put his arm on the opposing wall, noting that it didn't stretch all the way. “Well, you know.”

“If you don’t want to have sex with me, just say it, Beorc!” Lethe replied indignantly, ears flicking back.

Ike gaped. “That’s definitely not it.” He shrugged helplessly. “It’s just…the size of this place.”

“You Beorc are the ones that have creative positions. Figure something out.”

The mercenary gulped at the eagerness shining in violet eyes and nodded. “Right. Uh, I’ll do that.” He stood making sure not to set aside the rest of their food out of the way. When she stood as well, he couldn’t help but take not of things he hadn’t before. The way her skirt shorts had risen up a bit, the swish of her tail, the slow darkening of her eyes. He felt a bit like prey under that gaze, and felt himself responding. “Like this?”

For a moment, she was set back by that – still very much a Laguz with their apparent limited ideas on positions – but it was quickly brushed away. She smiled lowly, nodding her approval, and then she had grabbed the very top of his cape and pulled him down, biting his lip firmly before running her tongue along the seam of his mouth.

He opened it easily for her, grabbing a handful of her thighs and lifting her up, drawing a small gasp from her. As their tongues battled for dominance, he pressed her into the wall behind them, chest firm against her ample bust, blood rushing downwards at the closeness of her firm body. He could feel her claws digging through his cloak into the skin beneath and groaned. They broke away for air. “You’re…right, it’s been too long.”

She merely nodded her head against him. “Hurry…up, Ike.”

He moved to oblige, tugging at her shorts and revealing the firm skin that managed to drive him wild. With anticipation boiling in his veins he reached for the core of her, running a finger along folds, already feeling a slick wetness. “You really were distracted.”

“Shut up…” she nipped his neck punishingly and he exhaled softly. “Besides…You can’t say anything.” She reached between them to palm his own proof of arousal.

He moaned at the touch, bucking into it and pressing Lethe harder into the wall. “Got me…there.” He rolled his finger, pressing inside and marveling at the warm embrace. He withdrew, running the tip of his digit along her clitoris. She bit him again, a brief purr escaping her throat and he knew he was heading in the right direction. As the orangette undid his pants, he slid two fingers inside her, sliding in and out a few times, feeling her fluids dripping onto his hand.

“Damn it, Ike, I’m ready.” She hissed out, nails digging into his shoulders. She had undone his pants, now he could feel her reaching in, pulling out his cock into the cool night air. “Hurry.”

He eyed the surrounding area, panting as she moved her hand up and down. There was a ledge, he noticed, and he moved them over to it, gently setting her down. She glanced up at him, eyes dark and wanting. Ike swallowed.

The mercenary shuffled forward, cock pressed against her swollen entrance and she wrapped her hands around his waist. As he slowly pressed forward, she raised her legs, wrapping them around his ass. “Faster, Beorc.” Then she tightened her grip and Ike felt himself practically sink in, a loud moan ripping from his mouth. “Better…” she murmured breathlessly. “Now move.”

Ike nodded, staring down at her as she panted against his chest. He pulled back, the feeling of velvet wetness sliding over him drawing out a moan from the both of them. He moved to push back in, and felt Lethe draw in her legs at the same time, a resounding slap breaking the silence between them. When she kept tightening he groaned needily. “Lethe….”

“Keep going….” She whispered. And he felt no more restraint as he kept his movements quick, hands sliding along her tense thighs before moving up to cup her breasts. When he started pivoting, he could hear her get louder, claws digging further into him, gasps escaping him more frequently. “I-Ike…” she clung to him, rolling her hips to meet every thrust, loosening and tightening the grips of her thighs when he pulled out and slammed in.

“Lethe!” he felt her tightening and heard her practically yowl as she came, pulling out quickly just as he felt himself release, showering their stomachs in white. Her legs dropped, boneless, and he leaned heavily against the ledge, arms on either side of his panting lover.

For a minute they sat in silence, then, Lethe reached up, pressing a wet kiss to his lips, humming in appreciation. “Thank you.”

Ike chuckled. “What, you think I didn't need that too?”


	4. Hector/Eliwood - Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was replaying Blazing Sword for the first time in awhile, and I apparently thought this would be a good idea. -.-;;

It’s the fourth time Hector has spoken brazenly about yet another woman’s sizeable chest and lovely legs that finally cracks Eliwood a little. The matter had been discussed between them before, of course, and the red-haired lord knows he doesn’t need to think much on the matter, he’s not about to be replaced, but….It nags at him nonetheless. How could it not when dark blue eyes get just that bit darker, a flash of interest in them for things that he doesn’t possess?

He does a good job of hiding his discomfort and mild irritation throughout the day, or so he believes up until the point that Lyndis walks up to him with a look that says she’s concerned plastered on her face. The Sacaen woman sits across from his lonely spot hidden alongside a supply tent, and he thinks perhaps he isn’t being quite as subtle as he had initially hoped.

“Eliwood…I don’t want any words about how ‘nothing is wrong’.” The beautiful nomad started. “So…now I’ll ask, what’s wrong?”

The lord sighed, not sure if he really wanted to get into this with anyone.

Lyn gave him a narrowed look. “Is it perhaps Hector?” Eliwood starts at that. “Was he staring at breasts again?”  
He has nothing to say except perhaps exclaim his shock that this woman can apparently read his mind and Hector’s all at once. Though, he should probably answer. “….Yes…?”

The green-haired woman shakes her head. “I would expect such things from Sain, but…” she rolls her eyes. “I neither agree with his inappropriate staring, or your insecurities. But if it really bothers you, perhaps you should take a more direct approach?”

“Direct approach? What does that mean?”

Lyn shrugged, a small smile quirking her lips. Then she leans closer to say something in his ear, and he has a hard believing that this is still Lyndis talking. But…it’s an intriguing thought nonetheless.

\--

The feeling of snug fabric around his legs is somewhat bizarre, but not as bizarre as the feeling of his legs without hair. Though, it’s not the worst thing in the world. He even has to stop himself from reaching under his stockings to feel the new sensation, which is embarrassing enough to paint a bit of a flush on his cheeks. 

He once again stops himself from hooking a finger under the black stockings – pushing away thoughts of where Lyn even got them from his mind – and turns his attention to the matching black, silky underclothes he didn’t know existed. It was clearly not made for men. Nor is the top that is basically just covering his nipples, none of this is at all for a nobleman in the midst of leading an army. But here he is, kneeling in his best friend’s tent – also of noble blood – with only his cloak as comfort, all because he’s jealous of Hector appreciating an attractive woman’s features.  
Eliwood doesn’t even know what this will accomplish. He’s not magically a girl all of a sudden, and all he’s accomplished is looking ridiculous. In fact…suddenly, the thought of Hector seeing him like this is terrifying. The red-head swallows thickly, heart racing, and he leaps up, striding towards the tent exit, cursing his idiocy.

“Omph!” Eliwood almost shrieks and leaps back when he runs into a hard chest, turning on his heel and presenting his back – cloak hiding everything – to the owner of the tent. Who was here, now that he wasn’t at all ready for this situation. Elimine, what had he been thinking? What had Lyndis been thinking? “Eliwood? What’s up?”

“N-Nothing. I was just…wondering if you…uh….” Why, why couldn’t he think of something plausible? “You wanted to spar with me? Later. In an hour or so?”

There was a pregnant pause. “Eliwood, you realize that you not facing me is…incredibly suspicious, right?”  
Eliwood swallowed thickly. “I…am feeling under the weather. I wouldn’t want you to catch it.”

“You just asked me to spar.” There’s some amusement in the other man’s voice. He’s not at all convinced, and now he’s not about to let Eliwood run out of here. That would be too merciful. The red-head closes his eyes, taking a deep, calming breath. “So, how about you just turn around and –”

The smaller lord spins around then, unclasping his cloak and letting it pool at his feet as he faces the fact that there’s no getting out of this humiliation now. Hector’s eyes widen dramatically, jaw dropping, and this is probably the last thing his friend ever expected from him.

There’s a long, silent pause with Eliwood burning brightly, and Hector just staring. His mouth has closed, but there’s an intensity in his eyes that makes the shorter lord shift in discomfort. “E…Eli…?” There’s a strained quality to his voice that the red-head hadn’t honestly been expecting, and suddenly the idea doesn’t seem quite as big a failure. 

“What in the…hell?”

The blue of his eyes have darkened in a very familiar way, and the way they rake across his exposed body make Eliwood suddenly feel all-too-exposed.

Eliwood takes a slight step back, stomach tight with a confusing mixture of anxiety, fear, and exhilaration. Hector advances, a hulking, starving predator with a meal in sight. “H-Hector?”

The other lord shakes his head, Adam’s apple bobbing. Then a hard glint appears in his eyes and Eliwood has no time to dodge the other’s hands wrapping around his waist. A squeak escapes beyond his control when the other man lifts with no apparent effort and slams their lips together. They’ve never kissed quite like this before, a hot, wet, sloppy smashing of mouths, and Eliwood would never have dreamed of indulging in such…vulgar behavior before this day.  
Of course, he’d never have dressed as a prostitute before either.

He whimpers when Hector slides into his mouth, wrapping his arms around the man’s broad neck, feet dangling above the ground. Everything feels hot now, the heat of their mouths, the hands burning on his waist, the saliva dripping down his chin. A long, helpless moan escapes him into Hector’s mouth and the other man pulls away with a smoldering grin. Eliwood mindlessly follows, trying to capture his lips again before he’s dropped unceremoniously on his feet.

“Wh-what?” he’s cut off by two strong hands grasping firmly on his buttocks and another embarrassing squeak escapes him. “H-Hector!” his face has yet to stop flaming, and he buries it into the other’s chest, trembling as his cheeks are rolled in the other man’s palms. He whimpers the blunette’s name again, but only receives a grunt in response.

Hector huffs, sounding more beast than man, and moves his attention away from Eliwood’s behind to his bare back, getting a good run in of his hands before reaching down to his cloth-covered legs. “What…are you doing to me?” he practically growls before pushing the red-head roughly onto the cot in the corner of the tent.

The smaller lord lays where he falls, legs splayed as he looks up nervously at his best friend. Hector glares back, hands working at the clasps of his armor. When the first piece falls to the ground, Eliwood swallows, shuffling back a bit on the blanket beneath him. He can’t stop the appreciative sigh when the other man’s chest is revealed – honed by years of fighting in the ring. To think he used to chide Hector for that…what had been thinking?

He snaps back to attention when Hector steps closer, practically looming over him, and shudders when he leans down to press them together at the mouth again. “Hector….” Eliwood whispers. Hector doesn’t respond, instead he reaches down, finger trailing at the band of his underclothes.

Their gaze meets a brief moment before a loud snap sounds and Eliwood feels his underwear fall from one side of his hip. A blush burns his cheeks as his dick springs free. Hector smirks at him, grabbing his thighs and lifting them to pull the small scrap of fabric the rest of the way off. They drop to the ground with a quiet sound, and for a minute Hector stares unabashedly.

“Hector….” Eliwood says quietly, fidgeting under that stare. Hector’s probably never been this silent before, and it’s unnerving. There’s a slight tensing of muscles as warning before Hector pounces once again, pressing him into the cot and pushing his legs up and over his body roughly. A gasp escapes him, shock going through him at the treatment.

They’ve never ever been this rough. Yet somehow, he’s neither affronted nor scared. His length twitches, and his stomach clenches. Hector gives him a small smirk once more before his head is disappearing behind his thighs. “What are you….?” His voice breaks into a choked moan when Hector’s tongue slides across his sphincter. “Oh…?” it’s wet and warm, and nothing can quite compare as his lover wriggles his tongue, pressing in ever-so-slightly.

Eliwood’s mouth falls open, unable to stop his panting as Hector presses inside insistently, swirling his tongue in a circle. It doesn’t even cross his mind for more than a second that this is not at all hygienic. It feels too good for that to matter at this point. He tries to make this clear to his generous lover, but only accomplishes a happy, broken moan. It seems to be enough for Hector, because he chuckles at the sound and redoubles his efforts.

His ass is practically dripping with saliva by the time Hector pulls away and he smiles weakly up at his lover. Blue eyes darken further, practically black at this point. Eliwood is helpless to resist when his legs are lowered and he’s flipped to his stomach effortlessly. “You…are so damn hot, Eli.” Hector murmurs huskily.

The red-head just whimpers, grinding down onto the coarse blanket beneath him. He starts when Hector grabs his hips, lifting and swiveling them to his left. Eliwood glances over his shoulder curiously, rubbing his arousal onto Hector’s leg when he presses in closer in between his thighs. When his lover’s cock presses against his cheeks he looks back at the blanket, burrowing his face into it. When his leg is placed to wrap snugly around the other’s waist he feels the blunt head press against his entrance and bites down into the coarse fabric.

Hector slides in easier than he had expected; but it’s not like he’s ever had his lover use his tongue there before….Eliwood lets out a strangled noise when their position allows Hector to press in deeper than usual, quickly. He’s trembling by the time Hector’s balls meets his ass, and he feels Hector lean over him, pressing in even deeper, hands going on either side of his head.

The head of Hector’s cock is pressed against his prostate and he whimpers at the constant pressure, but no friction. “Please….” It’s no more than a breathy plea, but Hector hears and the first slam of his hips makes him shake.

“Oh, Eli….” The blue-haired lord groans hoarsely before drawing his hips back again, this time a little further. Eliwood trembles when the man pauses, anticipation making his entire body tense. When he snaps forward again, the red-head cries out, salivating just a little. Hector groans. “Can I go…fast?”

The smaller man merely nods, not quite able to speak with his lover’s cock pressed right against his prostate. Hector sighs in relief and yanks back this time, not waiting to shove back in. It’s rough and hard, and deeper than it’s ever been before. His prostate is practically being tortured, and he already feels like he’s going to come. He wriggles his hips, dancing on his lover’s cock, drawing out a groan from the man above him.

Hector huffs out, rhythm staggering at the shift before he pounds harder. The sensation makes his toes curl and Eliwood can’t stop the no-doubt too-loud noises he’s making. Anyone in the near vicinity has no doubt heard by now. But by Elimine, he can’t bring himself to care with Hector pounding so deeply inside of him. He can hear the man above him getting louder, and releases the grip of his left hand on the blanket below him to reach between his legs. He rubs the head of his cock a few times with his palm, and it’s enough to make his entire body tense up as something snaps and heat tingles through him.

The blunette groans loudly at the unexpected tightness and has to put even more force behind his thrusts. Eventually he freezes, skin pressed to skin, fingers white around the fabric at Eliwood’s head. The red-head can feel warmth flood through him, even with the fuzz clouding his head and moans encouragingly, absolutely past the point of having any dignity for shame.

Finally, the other man collapses, letting his legs drop to a rather uncomfortable tangle around his body. “Ngh…”  
“Sorry, Eli.” Hector slides out before maneuvering the red-head to his back.

For his part, he felt boneless even as the slick sensation of ejaculate dripped down his legs. It normally made him even a little uncomfortable, but this time…he was too out of it. A small smile made its way onto his lips as they lay in silence. They wordlessly gravitated towards each other until Eliwood was nestled up against Hector’s chest, head under his chin.

He almost believed they’d simply fall asleep like that.

“So…someone was jealous?” Hector said, voice still husky, but there was no mistaking the smugness.

Eliwood scowled. “…Shut up and don’t ruin the moment, you boor.” He said no more, eyes shutting tightly. Hector just chuckled, but at least he listened.


	5. Karel/Guy - Splutter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karel and Guy have a long-overdue bout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a fill for the Kink meme on Tumblr. It entailed Karel being his rough self, making Guy splutter, and one lucky alleyway wall. I was unable to resist since it was a single FE7 request amongst all the Fates and Awakening prompts surrounding it. I hope this satisfies, anon.

It has been so long, that the feel of his master’s hands alone makes his entire body thrum with heat. He’s aching all over; from the battle they had just finished not 30 minutes ago, from the incessant throbbing in his cock, and even deeper between his legs, a vexing desire to be filled. He’d never been a glutton for sex before, but here he was, ready to beg for his teacher’s cock.

And it had been weeks since their last encounter, the days nothing more than a hectic blur that made his body tremble with repressed need at night. It was alright though, because now…the wait was over, and the payoff….

“Master…!” Guy keened breathlessly, arching into every touch of the calloused hands that had forced their way under his tunic. Briefly, very briefly, he wondered at the possibility of someone coming across them. The alley was secluded, dark and very much empty save for them. But even that ceased to matter when Karel’s fingers slid to his front and toyed with his nipples, pinching and twisting.

To think, that at one time Guy had been slightly afraid of his master’s rougher tendencies. Now, it only served to make his burn further, an undeniably delighted little gasp filling the space between them. A faint smirk crossed his teacher’s lips, and then Karel was pressing him up against a building he couldn’t care less about. When their groins pressed together, equally hard shafts sliding against each other, Guy threw his arms around Karel’s neck and his head back, narrowly missing the wall.

Taking the inviting column of his exposed neck as an invitation, the older man leaned forward, biting down hard, a low growl escaping him at the taste of copper. “Ah, Master!” Guy whimpered, wriggling at the sting, only to be distracted by the friction it caused on his dick. 

When a small trail of blood had formed a path down the other swordsman’s neck Karel pulled away, licking up the red line before slamming their lips together. Guy groaned, lips almost immediately pried open by a lethal tongue, bucking instinctually into Karel’s hips. In answer to his silent plea, the other man deftly undid his laces, pulling down his trousers and leaving them in a heap on the ground.

With his cock free in the cool night air, the Sacaen felt exposed, the first hint of embarrassment of the night dusting his cheeks. It was only furthered when Karel pulled away, replacing his mouth with three fingers shoved down his throat. Guy choked, saliva pooling up and spilling down the older man’s slender digits. Karel looked on with approval that did wonders on soothing his embarrassment, all of it washing away with the mere sight of pleasing his teacher.

When a cloth-clad knee brushed against his nether regions, Guy sighed around the fingers in his mouth, sucking vigorously in automatic response to the slight relief to his cock. It didn’t take long, as was customary with Karel, before the fingers were pulled from his mouth, instead being placed at his entrance.  
It was apparent then that Karel was just as eager as him, two fingers pressing in together appropriate proof of that. The sting wasn’t enough to make Guy complain, it had been long enough that he was tighter, but long enough that he was too needy to care. The green-haired man moaned, his need breaking the noise in half. He pressed down into the fingers, giving silent consent to a faster pace.

Karel answered immediately, pressing in the third finger alongside the others, stretching him apart with a painful, pleasurable burn. He thrust his fingers only a few times before pulling out, a quick urgency to his movements that was now obvious. Guy swallowed thickly, knowing that it would be a fast push. He relaxed his muscles as much as possible, and put up no resistance when Karel lifted one leg to wrap around his waist. He tightened his grip around other man’s neck, gripping into the strong shoulders there.  
His teacher positioned himself with a hand, teasing his entrance with a couple circles of his head before pushing in halfway. Guy groaned, eyes stinging and lower back lancing with pain. Though his teacher didn’t stop, he did press their lips together once more, shoving in the rest of the way until his cock was fully sheathed. He waited then, grabbing hold of Guy’s other thigh and lifting it to join the other around his waist. The slight change made him feel almost fuller and a broken moan escaped the greenet’s throat, muffled by the tongue dancing with his.

Karel gave him a few seconds more before pulling out, only to slam back in instantly, going a little deeper. Guy whined, backside scraping against the wall behind him, as he clung tighter. The elder swordmaster lost all thoughts of waiting after that, making a rhythm of pulling out and shoving back in, each time causing Guy to slam a little harder into the wall behind him.

“K-Karel….” The younger man whispered, eyes squeezed shut and mouth hanging open as a lone trail of saliva ran down his chin. Karel didn’t respond, merely pressed his head into Guy’s hair, breathing into his ear as he fucked him. Though his pace didn’t slow, he shifted ever-so-slightly to the left, this time brushing against a spot that Guy had fond feelings for. A yelp escaped him at the sensation, feeling that much closer to coming at the brush of ecstasy. Karel faltered a little at the sound, hips jerking, before taking a newfound interest in drawing out more similar noises.

Where he had gone hard and deep before, he also quickened his pace, his stamina as impressive as ever as he pounded into his young lover mercilessly. Guy could barely remember to swallow, to breathe as he held on for dear life. He could feel his lover’s hips brutally ramming into his thighs, the sensation almost numbing. His cock was now directly stabbing into his prostate, making every movement all the more intense. Though Guy’s own throbbing erection had yet to be touched, he was hurtling towards the edge, shoved in that direction by his master’s brutal movements. 

Lack of air caught up with him and he gasped for breath, only to choke a little on the embarrassing amount of saliva pooled up in his mouth. At that precise moment, Karel slammed in, stopping his thrusting only to rotate his hips, moving Guy’s entire body with his strength. Guy wailed at the sensation, choking again, and gasping as Karel pulled out after a full circle, only to shove back in and repeat. It was too much, he made an attempt at his mentor’s name as a wave of final heat flooded through him, though it was hardly coherent as he spluttered mindlessly, drooling and crying at the overwhelming pleasure.

He panted all through the afterglow, holding on to Karel’s shoulders as the other man thrusted his way to his own orgasm. When the older man had spent himself inside him, Guy let his legs drop, completely lax. He distantly realized he was trembling all over, and shakily met the inquiring gaze of his lover. 

“…Are you alright?” Karel murmured, concern a faint light in his eyes.

Guy smiled, dazed, nodding though it lacked his normal exuberance. “Wonderful, master.”


	6. Hinata/Odin - Differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Odin explore their differences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another kink meme fill.  
> "any male hoshidan/any male nohrian foreskin play. Circumcision is common in Nohr but not Hoshido, so both are confused/curious about the other's dick."
> 
> I chose my weird rarepair. Hopefully that isn't too weird for OP! Anyway, did my best to fill this, but I probably could've focused more on the actual foreskin play, but...I'm not really an expert on the whole matter. Just was really intrigued and wanted to give it a go. Also, first time delving into Fates, and either of these characters.
> 
> Odin isn't being wordy...I figured, if he has his serious moments, he probably has a fifty-fifty shot in bed to be dramatic. (Yeah, I just don't want to get into the dramatics. -\\\\-)  
> And...last warning - this is unbetaed. So...yeah, this might just be utter crap.

It was all going normally – tensions high, lingering touching, and heated looks sent every few minutes as they ate dinner. Just a nice, easy buildup that had been a month-coming. Then, they retreated to the closest of their tents and clothes were quick to come off. It was when Odin's pants and Hinata's fundoshi fell to the floor that there was a very long, awkward pause.

“Uh wait....Is there something wrong with my dick?” Hinata actually looked a little alarmed, but somehow intrigued as he looked at Odin's penis like it was a new spell he was trying and failing to learn.

To be honest, Odin had wanted to say something along the same lines. But now, in his brief moment to think, he recalled hearing about Hoshidan's tendency to not remove the anomaly 'foreskin' at birth. “No, my foreskin was just removed at birth.” he said, eyes still very much intent on the other's cock.

It wasn't like he'd made a habit of staring at other men's dicks unless asked, and he'd never actually seen foreskin up close before. They both just looked for a little while, and despite the lack of action, and brief interlude of surprise, neither of the two's arousal had waned.

Hinata turned out to be the first one to actually react, remaining as forward as ever and getting in close. “Ya mind?” he asked with a smile, palm tellingly close to Odin's lower half.

“I-I foresee no problems that could arise with your grasping my Great D--” Hinata cut him off with a 'yeah, awesome' and a fist around his dick. Odin gave a strangled whine, not at all expecting that much touching in such a quick span of time. “Wow, that's different. It feels so...bare.” he pumped swiftly, drawing a cringe from the blond at the dry, harsh sensation. “Did that hurt?”

The brunet asked, looking a little concerned. “Can you not jack off?” he then asked.

Odin grimaced. “Of course I can, I just need a little...lubrication.”

Hinata blinked. “Oh, right. Forgot about that, I guess.” before the mage could demand to know just how Hinata could have forgotten that, the brunet was already on his knees. The next minute, Odin's dick was engulfed in warmth and he was crying out loud enough that the nearby tents no doubt knew.

It was obvious Hinata had never done this before in his life, but it didn't matter much when Odin was pent up and sloppy eagerness had its own appeal. All too soon, however, Hinata was pulling away, much to the blond's chagrin.

“Tastes pretty good.” Odin blushed at the shamelessness. “Not as weird as I thought it'd be.” he then examined the cock in his hands with a critical eye, as if it being covered in saliva was somehow radically different. “Yeah, definitely needed to be wetter.” Hinata grinned up at the other man, and in an instant went back to examining with ridiculous concentration.

“Are you going to let me look too, are is this to remain onesided?”

Hinata chuckled. “You'll get your turn.” he gave the cock a few teasing pumps, drawing out a few beads of precum. “There we go.” the brunet leaned forward and licked, and Odin felt as if the blush would never go away. He'd dealt with Niles all these years, how was this so much worse? “Tastes similar enough.”

“Wait what-” Yes this was much, much more embarrassing. “You tasted--”

Hinata shrugged. “I was curious. Haven't you ever been?”

“Well yes, but I didn't taste my own....” Odin averted his gaze, not quite willing to share too much about that right at the moment.

The swordsman didn't press much. “Oh, so you've done stuff like this before? Great, that'll make things easier later.” then, as if they hadn't been having a conversation, went back to stroking his dick.

Odin tended to prefer a bit of a quicker pace, often adding in a twist in here and there. But the feel of another person's hand, teasingly slow or not, was also wonderful. He slowly sunk to his knees, Hinata helping him down, not letting his pace stop for even a second. “Hold on, I've never done this to another guy so...maybe it'd be easier if...” he let go, to the displeasure of the mage.

Then, Hinata's muscled frame was behind him and he was reaching around with this left hand, once again grasping at Odin's dick. He pumped curiously, this time a little faster, immediately taking note of the pleasure noise from the other man's lips. For all of his inability to master even a basic spell, Hinata had his moments where he was very perceptive. He picked up the pace. And Odin melted like jelly into the other man's chest.

“It's not too different, huh? Feels nice though, Odin.” Hinata said quietly, bluntly. But very much honest. The other hand reached around then, dipping down to cup the blond's balls, rolling them gently. That got a definitive reaction, as the mage arched his back and whined out a little louder. It wasn't to last, however, as Hinata wasn't done exploring. He brushed a curious finger even lower, pressing against the pucker there.

That was it. The sudden touch was too much – bucking into the perfectly paced, calloused touch, Odin came all over Hinata's hand. Then, he bonelessly collapsed back into the other man, mildly registering that the brunet was licking his hand clean.

For a few minutes, they were silent as Hinata patiently waited for Odin to come back down from the clouds. However, he wasn't exactly known for that particular virtue, so he started to reach for his own dick, overly ready to get his completion too.

Odin felt the shift and grabbed for the other man's wrist, holding it with a strength that surprised the swordsmen. “You promised me my turn.” the blond said firmly, sitting up and turning on his knees.

Hinata grinned. “Get to it, then!”

The mage lowered himself onto his a more bent over position, facing the cock head on. The head, revealed much like his, was an excited red. Odin was a little disappointed, because it meant if he took too long to play, he'd feel guilty for making Hinata wait. He supposed he had time in the future. For now...He thumbed the top of the foreskin, noting how far down it was from the cockhead. The other man shifted, spreading his legs a little wider, a dark quality to his eyes from arousal.

Odin spat on his hand before wrapping it around the other's dick, tugging hesitantly. The skin moved with him, and the blond perked up a bit at the stretchy quality to it. “Interesting.” he murmured, pulling up and down, watching the almost mesmerizing movement of skin.

Hinata was groaning, a look of desire, but also frustration on his face, and Odin could see his hips trembling as he tried to stop himself from thrusting. He caved before he'd even really started. The blond dipped down, swallowing the impressive length and girth down halfway. Fingers threaded in his hair instantly, and Odin lead them down as he pull the rest of the cock into his mouth. When the head was buried snugly in his throat, he paused, enjoying the feel of trembling fingers and thighs beneath him.

Then, with curiosity burning, ran his tongue along that pleasing skin, tasting it, shifting it around as much as he could with the space he had. 

Hinata's fingers tightened, gasping and grunting at the sensation. Occasionally he would be unable to hold back a thrust, but Odin was never fazed, simply flowing with the sudden movement – even rewarding it with an extra hard suck or tightening of his throat.

Odin had clearly done this before – and praticed, because in a much shorter time than the blond, Hinata was tensing, every muscle tight as he burst. Ropes of cum shot to the back of the mage's throat and he swallowed as it came, not in the mood to choke. When the brunet had spent himself entirely, Odin finally pulled away.

He watched contentedly as Hinata lay panting on his back, having fallen there at some point when Odin wasn't paying attention. Slowly, the swordsman softened, and Odin noted that the skin was able to cover the entirety of him when he wasn't hard. It was almost like a protective sheath, the blond was kind of jealous.

Hinata opened his eyes finally, looking dazed and pleased. “You could come here you know, instead of just staring at me like a weirdo.” he laid his arm down invitingly.

Odin nodded, somehow not surprised that the hands-on male was a snuggler. He laid down, feeling quite sated, and despite them laying down in the middle of the tent on the ground, had no desire to move. He had a pillow at least.


End file.
